Spencer's Christmas
by SillyOldThing
Summary: Reid's plans to visit his mother get cancelled but he recieves another invitation


**Spencers Christmas**

'T'was the night before christmas' ~ Clement C Moore.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

xxxxxx

"Damn!"

"Excuse me," said Derrick Morgan. He looked over at his friend and colleague Spencer Reid.

Reid was glaring at his I phone and muttering under his breath. It was so seldom that Morgan heard Reid swear he knew something must be wrong.

"Reid?"

Reid looked up "What." he said, with irritation in his voice.

"What's wrong, why are you swearing at your poor defenceless phone?".

Spencer pursed his lips together "There are no flights to Vegas This snowstorm threw them for a loop; my flight was cancelled."

Morgan 's heart went out to him. Christmas was the only time Reid got to spend with his mother, unless they were on a case and then he didn't see her at all. She was really his only close family. Reid did not count his estranged father.

An idea came to Morgan. He stood and walked over to Reid's desk.

"Hey kid, I have an idea, I'd like to invite you to spend christmas with me and my family. You liked thanksgiving that time didn't you?" he reminded Reid of the time he invited him to Chigago for the holiday.

Reid eyed his friend. "Thank you Morgan but Christmas is tomorrow and come to think of it, there probably isn't any flights to Chigago either."

Morgan tapped him on the head with a pencil. "I knew you weren't listening, my sister Sarah is having christmas with her boyfriend in Boston this year; Mom and Des flew here a few days ago to have the holiday with me for a change" he reminded him.

Reid seemed to consider this for a moment. Morgan thought he saw Reid's eyes light up a bit when he mentioned his youngest sister. There was a bit of flirtation going on with them last year he seemed to recall.

"Are your Aunt Lettie and uncle Owen going to be there as well," He asked.

Morgan shuddered at the mention of his gratingly annoying relatives

"No Reid, they bought a condo in Florida, this is going to be a MERRY christmas."

Reid smiled. "Too bad, I thought they were funny. Ok Morgan, if it's not a imposition..."

Morgan didn't let him finish, "Great, I'll pick you up tomorrow around noon. Mom and Des will be so happy to see you again."

Reid sighed, he liked Morgan's family, they were so kind to him last time. He had been still recovering from his knee situation at the time and Fran, Morgan's mom had treated him like a son. Des, well he wasn't sure of what to make of her. In some ways she was very much like Morgan.

He stared at his phone again and knew he had the sad task of calling Bennington and informing Dr Norman and his mom he wouldn't make it for christmas. He wondered if his father ever tried to see his mother and would it help or upset her. He shook his head and tried to erase the thoughts of Will Reid from his mind. His best friend in the world had asked him to christmas and that was the positive thing he would concentrate on, not the man who had ignored him for nearly19 years.

Morgan snapped his fingers in front of Reid's face. "Hey kid, wake up it's almost quittin time, c'mon, I happen to know Garcia has some homemade eggnog in her lair. Hurry up before Strauss comes in and thinks of a reason for us all to work on christmas day, even Hotch escaped early today just in case."

Reid decided the call could wait a few minutes. He stood up and joined his friend.

"Do you really think Strauss would do that? " Reid asked.

"Does a snowman have snowballs?" a voice behind them asked.

Both men turned around to see that David Rossi had joined them. He quirked an eyebrow at the two of them and put a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Gentlemen, let the holiday festivities begin."

As if on cue Garcia stepped out into the hall and waved them into her office.

"C'mon, Emily has a head start on you three, I'd get in here if I were you."

Needing no further encouragement the three men hustled into her office. As usual, Garcia did not disappoint with her decorations. A seemingly tipsy Emily in a Santa hat greeted them with a raised paper cup and a gingerbread man. Garcia handed them each a cup filled with _"Garcia's eggnog_" also known as "_Grog"_ she informed them.

The group toasted each other. Reid felt a warmness in his stomach, He noticed the eggnog was without alcohol. He looked around the room and realized, not for the first time; he actually was spending christmas with his family.

Fin.

AN: Merry christmas everyone. This is my first xmas fic and I know it's a little shmoopy, but hey, it's christmas. I considered doing another chapter at Morgan's house or just leaving it here. I can't decide, Please read and review.

.


End file.
